Life
by daddy's little girl xoxox
Summary: Life - the time between when someone is born and dies. It's up to you how you live it. Troy Bolton moves to town and turns everyones lives upside down with his ways, none are more affected by him than Gabriella Montez. In less than a year she goes from knowing what she wants to what she needs. It's amazing how one thing can change your whole way of looking at life. [TxG]
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I haven't really wrote anything in a while, I honestly lost my motivation and life just caught up with me again. But I am back with this new story (anyone who was reading my previous story I don't think I will be counting with it, but read this one) And I am hoping that I won't lose my motivation with this one because I have so many ideas of how I want it to go. _

_I don't own High school musical - to be honest I have out grown it - all I have down is taken the character names made it more grown up and less disney and put them in my own world. The plot is mine and anything else I have made up is also mine. _

_Please get behind this story guys, and read it and review thanks. (feedback it always welcome - good and bad) _

**Life**

Summer was always hot in Albuquerque, New Mexico - but today just seemed to be unbearable. Most people had taken refuge inside with their air-conditioning turned up full, with ice makers on overdrive and an endless amount of cold lemonade stacked up their fridges. This week had began at a mere 30 degrees (Celsius) but it had now sky rocked to well over 40. It must have known that school here in New Mexico was starting up next week, and was giving the kids a last good roasting before the new year started.

Well that's what Gabriella Montez thought, as she and her two best friends Sharpay Evans and Taylor McKessie laid out by the Evans pool under the shade of a large parasol to keep them slightly cool, with freezing pink lemonade.

"Ah why must it be so freaking hot?" Sharpay complained while looking down at her tanned - yet rather pale looking skin.

"I tell you I may be too exotic in the winter but my poor pale skin can't take much more of this. I mean look … " She said pointing to her slightly burned feet.

"My feet look like they have been cooked." This only mad her two friends laugh, but the couldn't agree more these past few days had been extremely hot, and due to the heat there was nothing to do - meaning they had been hanging around Sharpay's pool for the last three days.

"Tell me about it. The hot sweaty look just doesn't quiet work on me." Taylor said wiping the sweat off the top of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I feel like I have been living in a swimsuit all week." Gabriella added.

"That because you have." This made all three girls give a slight chuckle.

"I haven't even seen Chad." Taylor said referring to her boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Sharpay asked her removing her sunglasses from her eyes and looking at Taylor. Taylor barley moved her head to nod.

"Yeah. He says the weather will deflate his afro therefore has been hiding out in his cold basement with Zeke all week."

Both Gabriella and Sharpay let out loud snorts.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I am being dead serious. You know what him and his damn hair are like. Remember that time last year when it rained. He ran inside school from P.E. screaming like a little girl." Taylor said referring to her boyfriends stupid antics towards his hair.

"I swear he loves that thing more than me sometimes. But that's Chad for you." All girls nodded in agreement.

"So school …"

"Don't even start Taylor! I still have like four more days until school starts. So no school talk until we are actually in school." Sharpay said placing her sunglasses back over her eyes and laying back down.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes, at her best friend.

"Yeah Tay I am ready for school. I am so board of doing noting all day long." Gabriella answered Taylors unasked question.

"Same." Taylor agreed.

"Shh Shh Shh … no school talk until..."

"Yes we know Shar, until we are actually in school." Gabriella interrupted her friend.

"And even then keep it to a minimum." Sharpay said making Taylor and Gabriella looked at each other and laugh.

"So Gabi … " Sharpay said in a very tell-tale voice.

"What Sharpay?" Gabriella sang back to her.

"Well I was just wonder when you were going to go out with Mason. I mean he basically asked you all last year, and you said no every time. I mean girl there is only so many times you can say no. And besides he is hot." Gabriella scoffed at her friends proposal.

"What about 'no' and 'I'm not interested' don't you and he get?"

"Come on Gabs. I think it would be good for you and Steven is not a bad guy really." Taylor said.

"Oh no don't you take her side as well." Gabriella moaned.

"Come on Gabi,you have got to do more than just keep your head in those books all the time. It's our junior year and it's time for you to join in on the fun." Sharpay said now sitting up.

"I do join in. I run on the track … " Sharpay cut her off.

"Track team doesn't count. I mean get out their come to some of the parties and games and school events. Instead of having your head so far in your textbooks. I bet you can get into Stanford without even trying. Come of Gab live a little." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay is right Gabi. You only get to be a teenager once. You have plenty of time to be an adult later." Taylor agreed with Sharpay - which never happens.

"Guys I get what your saying it's just if I want to get in early then I have to get my head even further into the textbooks, than they already are." Gabriella defended herself.

"I am just saying, something this year is going to walk into your life and change it. I mean really change. I predict Gabriella Maria Montez that by this time next year you will have had your world turned upside down." Sharpay said jumping out her seat and standing in front of Gabriella's chair.

"I agree." Taylor squealed jumping up next to Sharpay and looping arms.

"Guys I love the thought but I honestly don't think anything is going to come in my life and change it. I have wanted this for to long." Gabriella said sitting up and looking at her two best friends.

"Just you wait and see." Sharpay said with a big smirk on her face.

"Pool time." Taylor said running and jumping the pool making both girls laugh before the both joined her.

"Ah so much better." Gabriella said laying her head back so she was floating on the water.

"Welcome to Albuquerque sir." The women said handing him back his passport.

"Thanks." He mumbled stuffing it back into his backpack that he hand slung over one of his shoulders.

He walked through into the arrivals area to collect his suitcase. He looked up at the large black electronic screen to see what conveyor belt the flight from Arizona would let it's luggage out onto. Suddenly yellow writing appeared with his flight number and Arizona afterwards followed by the number 3. Sighing to himself he pulled his back tighter to his back and walked a few hundred feet to conveyor belt three with many other people and waited for his suitcase to come out.

Troy Bolton was not a bad person. He had just been through a couple of bad life experiences which had changed his attitude towards life. And his temper had never really helped him. His parents divorced when he was ten and his father ran off with another women to this place (Albuquerque) leaving him and his mother all alone. He never heard or saw his father again - well until now anyway. It had been Troy and his mother, until his mother couldn't cope with his behaviour anymore, he had pushed it to far this time and done to much damage. It was time for his father to step in. To Troy's surprise it was his father who called his mother when he found out what Troy had done. Originally he was going to be sent to Florida to stay with his Uncle and Aunt but his father wanted him, so his father got him - by court order.

So Troy found himself in the middle of an airport looking for his suitcase while his music played loudly through his headphones. His low riding blue-washed jeans a white shirt with a black leather jacket and black old converses on his feet. Not too amused to be in his current position but it was his doing in the first place. He just had to stick this out for one year at 18 the court had no say in where he went or who he stayed with, he just had to put up with this for one year. One year and then he was gone.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the black roller suitcase come around the corner. He moved in front of an older man to collect it. He placed it on the floor and rolled it behind him as he walked towards the arrivals exit. Before going through the double doors he took a deep breath - this was it, one year.

Pulling his suitcase behind him he walked through the open doors to the next room which had window, shops, the smell of food, a slight draft from the revolving doors, loads of people; with signs, smiles, tears, elderly, adults, kids, etc. Troy didn't quiet know where to look. He wasn't even sure who was picking him up his father or the women he ran off with. He strained his neck slightly to see if he could see a man he recognised but didn't. He rolled his suitcase to the side and leaned against a wall, so he was out of the way of people entering the arrivals lounge. He scanned the room once more from his new position to see is he saw him. Once again he failed to spot him in the crowd. Troy let out a sigh of frustration.

"Probably forgot, wouldn't suprise me." Troy said to himself.

"Think again son."

Troy turned his head to the right and for the first time in almost seven years saw his father.

Jack Bolton was a tall man, a lot like Troy yet slightly shorter than his son, he was well built with brown hair and blue eyes, just like his son - who was stood in front of him. Troy began to notice how much he looked like his dad. It was like looking at an older version of himself.

"Well then … " Jack said looking his son over.

"Been a long time son."

"You can say that, but that's your fault not mine." Troy snapped, he held a lot of hatred in his heart for the man stood in front of him.

"Yeah, well things were complicated." Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck out of nerves.

"Yeah I can see." Troy said looking at the blonde haired women stood just behind Jack with a young teenage boy with her - who could have been no more than 15.

"Well what's important is that you are here now." Jack said taking Troys suitcase in his hand.

"Whatever." Was all Troy said.

"Right then shall we." He said showing him forward with his hand. The two walked over - Troy trailed behind- to the blonde haired women and teenage boy.

"Troy I want you to meet my wife, Rebecca and her son Logan." Jack introduced Troy to the two of them.

"Troy is great to finally meet you." Rebecca said coming forward to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him, while Troys arms hung by his side while she hugged him awkwardly. She stepped back and looked at Jack with a worried look on her face when Troy said nothing. Jack merely shock his head as if to say 'give him time.'

"Hey man." Logan said stepping forwards with his hands in his pockets.

Troy nodded his head at the younger boy, it was all rather an awkward moment for everyone involved.

"Well shall we get going then, it's about an hour to our house." Rebecca said.

"Yeah we better, don't want to leave Steven at home too long, might burn the house down." Both Rebecca and Jack laughed at Logan's comment about his older brother.

"Steven?" Troy spoke up for the first time since meeting Rebecca and Logan.

"Yes Steven. Rebecca's eldest son. He is your age." Jack said walking out a revolving door pulling Troys suitcase following Rebecca and Logan.

"Great." Troy mumbled trailing behind the other three. He reached for his back-pack once outside and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Jack didn't notice this as he walking ahead with the other two. Troy saw a guy light up so he asked.

"You gotta a light man?" The older man nodded and handed Troy his lighter. He lit up and thanked the guy before heading off after his so called 'family' to the car park. Jack turned in time to see his only son approaching him with a cigarette in his mouth. He stopped and turned to him.

"We don't allow that." Jack said reaching for the cigarette, but Troy douched him.

"So." Was all Troy said taking another drag.

"Your mum said you were an athlete." Jack said looking at Troy.

"Yeah and … "

"Smoking is not allowed."

"Don't really care." Troy said walking past him folioing Rebecca and Logan to the car.

"Well I do. What I say goes." Jack said stopping him once more.

"Look just cause you got guilty after all these years and called my mum and said I'll take him doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what to do."

"Yes it does my house my rules. And I am your father I will not be spoken to in that way." At this point Rebecca and Logan had stopped to watch the father-son moment.

"Your name may be on my birth certificate but you are no way in hell my father. Fathers don't abandon their sons for someone else's. And hey the more I piss you off the more likely you are to get ride of me." With that Troy blew smoke in Jacks face and kept walking.

Jack sighed and shock his head, this was not going to be easy, he caught up with his wife and step-son and real son who was still smoking his cigarette. With out warning he pulled the cigarette out Troy's mouth stamped it out on the floor and took the packet out his hand.

"As I said we don't allow smoking. And as you will be living in my house, you follow my rules." With that Jack took out his keys and opened the car placing Troy's suitcase in the boot.

"Fucking prick."

"Get used to it. Now in the car." Jack held open the back door for Troy who climbed in next to Logan placed his headphones in his ears and pressed play on his iPod.

Jack closed the door and looked at Rebecca.

"This is going to be a long year." She gave him a short kiss and a hug.

"Well manage. It's his first day, it will take him a while to settle in." Rebecca said with a smile. Jack smiled back kissed her forehead and then they both got in the car.

This was going to be one hell of a year, for everyone who meet Troy Bolton.

_AN: Once again please review, so I know if I am doing good or if it's bad - because most of the time I think it is bad. So reviews mean the world to me and my writing. _

_Oh and this story is really just about life in general, about what all teenagers go through just slightly more dramatic. _

_I have a lot planned for this so I should hopefully be updating a lot more. _

_Daddy's little girl xoxox _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Read and Review guys!_

**Chapter 2 - How much trouble could it be?**

Jack's car pulled into the long driveway next to a rather large looking house, with a wrap around porch with a swing hanging on the far left side, the opposite direction to the driveway. It was a white with green shutters and a matching front door. The garden looked as though it had been well looked after, flowers in full bloom and the grass was clearly getting plenty of water due to how green it was. Not a weed in sight.

"Well this is it." Rebecca said turing around to look at Troy in the back seat of the car. Troy hardly moved his head to nod it.

Logan looked at his step-brother, he had heard so much about him from his 'dad' Jack. And had been rather looking forward to meeting Troy. He sounded so much cooler than Steven. More interesting and was into basketball. And from what Jack had said he was pretty good at it.

The four of them all climbed out the car to get a better look at the house in front of them.

"We have a room all set up for you Troy." Rebecca said. "It's out the way so you can have the space that you need." She said walking towards the steps that lead up to the porch.

"But I hope you won't need too much." She said with a smile turning to look at him as she opened the front door.

"Steven!" She shouted into the house, while Jack was getting Troy's suitcase out the back of the car and Logan was following Troy into the house.

The house was immaculate, wooden floors ran from the front door right through to the back door. To the left of the door was a slightly curved staircase and to the right was an open area with a couch and some chairs and a fireplace - that looked as though it had never been used.

Straight ahead was a single archway that lead into the kitchen. It was huge; there was a large black marble island in the middle with stools and their was a small oak table sat to the side with benches either side of it. A narrow staircase could bee seen hiding in the corner of the room, leading up to the upper floor of the house.

You could see the back garden from the big glass sliding doors in the kitchen. There was a deck with table, chairs plus a barbecue, a hot-tup, some grass with a white net for soccer and half a basketball court sat at the very bottom of the garden.

"So Troy welcome." Rebecca said standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Steven!" Rebecca once again shouted. This time however they all heard movement above their heads, a door open and then thuds on the kitchen staircase. Troy turned his head to the bottom of it and saw a boy his age appear on the last step.

"Ah Steven. This is Troy, Troy this is my eldest son Steven." Rebecca said referring to the two seventeen year olds she was now stood in-between.

Steven was tall, around five foot ten - Troy was six foot four - he was on the skinny side, where as Troy was built more like Jack. He had blonde hair, with green eyes where as Troy's hair was a sandy colour and he had bright blue eyes. There was a moment of awkward silence before any of the boys spoke.

"Hi." It was Steven that spoke first, he had now removed himself from the step and was in the room leaning against a kitchen counter.

Troy just looked at Steven and didn't say a word, Rebecca stepped in.

"Troy, Steven will be in your year at school, and I think from what Jack and he were saying some of his classes too." Rebecca clapped her hands together liked an excited four year old.

"Brilliant." Troy said sarcastically, looking from Rebecca back to Steven.

"So…" There was once again an awkward pause before Jack walked in carrying Troy's suitcase.

"Hey Logan. Why don't you give Troy the grand tour. Inside and out?" Jack said seeing the tension between his family and his son.

"Yes sir." Was all Logan said going over to take the bag off of his step-dad. "Come on Troy." And with that Troy followed Logan back out to the staircase by the front door, without a word.

"Well that was…" Steven cut his mum off.

"What a weirdo."

"Steven!" Rebecca scalded her son.

"What? He just stood there staring and said not a peep bar 'Brilliant'" Steven said imitating Troy's voice.

Jack just laughed at his step-sons antics.

"Jack! Look how would you like it if you had to move to a new state and start a new school. Knowing no one." Steven went quiet for a moment.

"Yeah well I am not stupid enough to beat a guy half to death."

"Enough." Jack had stepped in now. "I won't have you going around saying stuff like that, when you don't know the full story." Jack said putting on the kettle.

"But…"

"No Steven, Jack is right no more. Now go and set the table for dinner will you, be helpful for a change." Steven reluctantly agreed and headed off to a room just off the kitchen where a bigger table sat.

"Well that went… well." Rebecca said sounding not sure of herself.

"You said it, give him time." And with that the kettle whistled to say it was done.

"And this is your room." Logan said opening the last white door at the end of the hallway - away from any other door. Logan went in first and then Troy followed him looking around the room.

It had pale blue walls, and a cream coloured carpet. There was a large bay window which was opposite to the bedroom door, it had a window bench that had many different sizes and colours of pillow on it. A T.V. was mounted on the wall, their was a stereo sat onto of a set of drawers and a double bed in the middle of the room - with dark blue comforts on it - a white headboard resting against the wall. There was a chair in another corner and two bedside tables with lights and a an alarm clock. Next to the door Logan and Troy had just entered was another.

"This is your bathroom. Mum put you in fresh towels and shit." Logan said opening the door to the bathroom turning the light on as he did so. It was just a plain whit bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink with a mirror and couple cabinets.

"And then in here…" Logan said walking back into Troy's new room over to another set of shutter like doors. He opened them to reveal some hanging space for Troy's clothes along with shelves and space for his shoes.

"Wardrobe." Logan looked around the room. "And I think that's it." He looked back at Troy.

Troy was still looking around his room from the bathroom door.

"Oh your room looks onto the front of the house." Logan said pointing to out the window to the street below which the house sat on.

"And your bathroom window opens to side of the house. Part of the porch roof stops just under it." Logan said to Troy with a wink, hinting that he himself had used it to sneak out the house.

Troy cracked his first smile since he had got there, he let out a small chuckle.

"Cool." Troy moved forward and dropped his back-pack on his bed. He turned around and looked out the wind then turned to Logan.

"There won't be a shop nearby would there?"

"Yeah there is a local corner shop just around the corner. Why?" Logan asked walking to the window nodding his head in the direction of the corner shop.

* * *

"This is so much better." Taylor said to anyone that would listen.

The three girls had now come inside the Evans home, dried off and had on summer dresses while sat at the bar in games room, overlooking the back garden.

"Tell me about it." Sharpay said from behind the bar - she was fixing them all cocktails, while Taylor and Gabriella where sat on the bar stools in front of it.

"I love the sun and the heat, but that out there is just not normal on any level." Sharpay said pouring another kind of drink in the three glasses.

Just as Sharpay gave the girls their drinks they all heard the front door open and close followed by.

"Anyone home, Shar!" It was Ryan Evans, Sharpay's older twin brother.

"Back here." Sharpay shouted pulling out another glass to pour her brother a drink.

Ryan Evans entered the games room, with a smile on his face and a hat on his head.

"Hey girlies." He said approaching the girls at the bar hugging and kissing each of them on the check before thanking his sister for the drink she handed him.

"Hey Ryan." Gabriella said as he sat on the stool next to her.

"You guys been out in the pool?" He asked sipping his drink.

"Yeah, but Sharpay was too pale for this." Taylor said pointing to outside, making Ryan laugh.

"So twin where have you been?" Sharpay asked from her position behind the bar.

"I was down at Joe's." He answered her.

"Joe's? Why where you down at Joe's? That's like on the other side of town." Sharpay questioned her brother.

"Well I was coming back from a friends, on that side and got a bit hungry. And that was the closet to me at the time so I stopped. And guess who I ran into?" He asked the three of them. Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay just looked at him, as if to say 'continue.'

"Abby Lane." Which got a very odd look from all three girls.

"Abby Lane? Really?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, she was with Jennifer Roe and her cousin I think." Ryan placed his glass back on top of the bar.

"And?" Sharpay urged him on.

"Well she saw me come in, and invited me over to join them."

"Why would she do that?" Sharpay asked.

"She is Abby. She wanted some gossip out of me." Ryan said continuing on. "Anyway so we got talking and such and she is having a party tonight at her dad's. A last thing before school starts she says and he is out of town."

"Perfect!" Sharpay said surprising everyone in the room.

"Perfect? Sharpay have you gone mad? You hate Abby." Taylor said Gabriella nodded agreeing with what Taylor was saying.

"No I don't hate…" Gabriella, Taylor and Ryan gave her a pointed look. "Okay I hate her, but this is the too much of a perfect opportunity to miss." Sharpay said clapping her hands like an excited two year old.

"Perfect opportunity to what? Through punch juice all over her again like last time?" Ryan asked his twin sister.

"No don't be stupid Ry. No this is the prefect opportunity…" She looked at Taylor with a big grin on her face and Taylor understood what she meant straight way.

"Guys?" Gabriella said looking between her two best friends. "No! No way in hell! Not even if hell freezes over. No fucking way!" Ryan was now extremely confused looking between the three girls.

"Okay can someone please fill me in on what the hell you three are talking about."

"These two…" Gabriella said pointing to Taylor and Sharpay. "Have decided that I need to join in more and get my head out of my textbooks."

"Well they have a point." Gabriella turned and glared at Ryan. "What? I am being serious, even Taylor comes out and joins in!" Ryan exclaimed looking at Taylor for help.

"Yeah it's true Gabs." Taylor agreed Sharpay nodding behind her.

"Guys!" Gabriella moaned. "I get that you all want me to come out more and join in, as you put it. But is Abby Lanes end of summer party the best place for us to start?" Gabriella looked between the three of them. Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor all looked at each other before nodding their heads together and shouting "Yes!"

"Ah I hate you all!" Gabriella said leaning her head into her hands. "Fine, I'll go. But I swear if I don't like it or it's too much, I am leaving." Sharpay and Taylor bother jumped up and down screaming before throwing themselves on Gabriella.

"Yeah Gabi's first big party." Sharpay said hugging her best friends.

"This is going to be so good." Taylor said while Gabriella looked at Ryan and mouthed 'Help!' while Ryan laughed at her.

"Okay girls lets not kill Gabs before she can even get to the party." Which made both the girls let go.

"This is going to be amazing!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah glad you all think so." Gabriella looked down at her phone on the bar.

"Crap!" She suddenly said making them all jump and look at her.

"I forgot the time, mum wanted me home for tea. Ryan can you…" She didn't even have to finish as Ryan was standing up twirling his car keys in his hand. "Thanks your a gem." She said kissing his check. "Right I'll see you guys later. Okay?" Gabriella said hugging Taylor and Sharpay.

"Yes. Wear something sexy please. You have a killer body, and it's time the rest of the world saw it." Gabriella just rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

"Well pick you up at like eight okay?" Taylor said.

"Okay. Thanks for today, see you later." And with that Gabriella collected her things and followed Ryan out the door, while Sharpay and Taylor began to happy dance because the had managed to get Gabriella to agree to come out for once.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Logan asked walking out the corner shop behind Troy - who was holding a new packet is cigarettes.

"I have a way with people." Was all Troy said.

"I'll say." Logan was now beside him as the two began to walk along the street.

"So, tell me what's the deal around here?" Troy asked his younger step-brother.

"It's pretty boring to be honest. I mean there are things to do and stuff, but the people are so… I don't know dramatic." This made Troy laugh.

"I am being serious, it's like the live in a completely different world from the rest of it. Everything that happened is so over dramatised. I wouldn't be surprised if they made up a rumour or two about you when we go to school." Logan said to Troy.

"Really? That bad?"

"You don't know the half of it. You know when Steven started high school, before he was like Mr Cool or whatever, they used to say stuff about him. That our dad didn't leave our mum that he was in prison, that our mum was a whore and all these types of things. When in reality our dad lives out in California with his new 'husband' and our mum … " Logan looked down he knew what had happened with his mum and step-dad, and he knew it was wrong what they hade done.

"I know it was wrong what happened Troy…" Logan started but Troy shock his head and Logan dropped the subject.

"So anyway you are going to East high. Home of the Wildcats." Logan said in a weird voice, making Troy chuckle. He got a cigarette out his pack and placed it in his mouth, before lighting it up.

"It's a load of crap if you ask me. My brother is always banging on about it. I am not to into the whole school spirit shit." Logan told Troy.

"Really you look just like the type." Troy said rubbing Logan's hair messing it up.

"Hey. This gets all the girls man. It's my main attraction." Logan said fixing his hair, making Troy stop dead in his tracks, with a smirk on his face.

"Your not one of them are you?" He asked his step-brother.

"No man. I am the one with two girls on my arm every night." And Troy was now laughing along with Logan before pushing him off the pavement into the road. Logan walked back next to Troy.

"That's one thing that never gets boring though." Logan said as the two began to walk down the street again.

"What?"

"The girls man. Lets just say there is no shortage of hot girls around this town." This got both boys laughing at the mad their way back to the house.

* * *

"So Gabs have you heard?" Ryan asked as he drove Gabriella home.

"Heard what?" She said turning her head to look at him.

"There is going to be a new guy starting this year."

"Yeah Ry there are like four foot nothing and 15." Gabriella said smiling at Ryan.

"Not what I meant." Ryan said turning down another street.

"I know what you meant Ry, and yeah I heard there would be someone new in our year this year too." Gabriella said looking back out the window at the passing houses.

"Yeah well, I found out a little bit more." Ryan said with a know-all grin on his face.

"Do tell oh wise one." Gabriella joked with him.

"Well from what Jennifer Roe was saying today … It's a guy from Arizona."

"Amazing Ryan your gossiping detective skills amaze me." Gabriella laughed.

"Shut up!" Ryan said slapping her bare leg with his hand.

"Ouch Ry …" He simple just hushed her and continued on with what he had found out.

"Anyway so supposedly he like killed a guy or whatever and his mum moved him out here."

"He killed a guy?" Gabriella was shocked at what Ryan had just said.

"That's what Jennifer said." This made Gabriella slightly more sceptical because of who Ryan was getting his information from.

"But anyway here is the best part, guess who's son he is?" Ryan asked her.

"I donno Ry. The janitor." Gabriella guessed looking at Ryan.

"No but kinda close. It's Coach Bolton."

"Ryan how the hell is that kinda close?" Gabriella asked.

"There jobs are both meaningless. I mean come on who actually likes P.E. or takes is seriously?" Ryan asked and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Therefor my little muffin that means you …" Ryan pulled up in front of Gabriella house

"Have a new neighbour." The both said at the same time just as Troy and Logan came around the corner.

"Who is that?" Troy asked Logan throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with his foot.

"That would be Gabriella Montez." Logan said waving to both Gabriella and Ryan who where still sat in the car.

"Whoa." Was all Gabriella said looking at Troy through the front window of the car.

"Whoa is right look at him!" Ryan gushed at the sight of the new boy in town.

"Oh Logan's waving we should wave back." Ryan said and both he and Gabriella gave a small awkward wave with their hands. Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off of Troy.

"So that means…" Ryan turned off the car and turned in his seat towards Gabriella. "That's Steven Masons step-brother." Gabriella looked at Ryan and nodded her head.

"She is in your year." Logan said the two hadn't stopped after Logan had waved to the two in the car but kept walking towards the house that was on the opposite side of the road to where the car was parked.

"She is." It wasn't really a question more a statement.

"Yeah she is really smart and really hot. My brother had been asking her out for ages. But she turns him down every time." Logan said as the two made in to their drive. The stopped at bottom of the drive just as Gabriella got out of the car.

"Hey Gabriella." Logan shouted as she ran up to her front door.

"Logan." She shouted back and slammed the door behind her and the car that Ryan was in drove off.

"That's Ryan Evans he is also in your year he has a twin Sharpay, Gabriella's best friend, she is … mental… absolutely mental." Troy just looked at Logan.

"Dude I am not a stalker. It's Steven he never shuts up about her. But she is a clever girl."

"Why?" Troy asked Logan as they reached the front door.

"She always says no to my brother." This made them both laugh.

"Ah just in time for dinner." Rebecca said as the boys entered the kitchen.

* * *

"Troy I hope your room is okay?" Rebecca asked a little while later over dinner.

"Yeah fine thanks." Troy said quietly.

"Great. That's great."

"So Logan did you show Troy around?" Jack asked his step-son.

"Yes sir. Even showed him down and around the corner shop."

"Good. It will be better for you Troy. The quicker you get to know your way around. I am sure Steven wouldn't mind taking you in his car, showing you more of the area tomorrow." Jack said looking at Steven for an answer.

"I suppose not." Steven mumbled while eating some mash potatoes.

"Great, then tomorrow Steven can show Troy around, Logan you can go too." Rebecca said and Steven grumble.

"Steven mind your manners." Rebecca snapped a her sons rude behaviour.

"Anyway I spoke to your mum Troy." Jack suddenly changed the subject. "She said that the last of your things where sent off this afternoon, and should be here before school starts. She said something about a motorcycle." Jack said eyeing Troy up.

"Dude you never told me you had a motorcycle!" Logan exclaimed.

Troy just shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked." And continued eating.

"That's so cool!" And Steven looked at his younger brother. Logan caught his brothers look and cleared his throat.

"I mean yeah if your into that sort of thing." He made his voice go deep getting a laugh out of Jack and his mum.

"So anyway…" Steven interrupted. "Abby Lane is having a get together tonight, can I go?" He looked at his mum and then to Jack.

"Abby Lane doesn't just have get togethers." Jack said taking a sip of his drink.

"More like raging parties." Logan whispered so Troy could here him and Steven kicked him under the table. "Ouch."

"It's just a few guys and girls at hers, you know end of summer and all." Steven said.

"Jack…" Rebecca said looking at her husband. Jack looked at Steven.

"Okay you can go, but I want you home by midnight, not a second later."

"Yes sir." Steven said with a smile on his face.

"And…" Steven looked at his step-dad.

"You have to take Troy and Logan with you." Steven's jaw dropped.

"But…"

"No that's the deal take it or your ass is staying in tonight." Jack told Steven.

"Yes sir."

"Great." Rebecca said.

"Yeah Troy you can meet some people your going to be going to school with…" Logan paused and looked from Troy to his brother.

"Like Gabriella." Logan sang and his brother stood up ready to pounce over the table.

"Boys enough." With that Steven sank back in his chair and Logan laughed. "It would do Troy some good to meet some of his new class mates before school started." Jack said.

"Whatever." Mumbled Steven.

The rest of their dinner went uninterrupted.

* * *

Across the street, Gabriella was up in her room having had dinner with her family and now getting ready for the party - she really didn't want to go to.

"So tell me again why you are going to this party? When you never go to any sort of anything." Sienna Montez asked her older sister as she entered her room.

"Sienna their is a thing called knocking." Gabriella turned away from her mirror to look at her 13 year old sister.

"We are sisters, we don't need to knock. So why?" Sienna asked sitting on Gabriella's bed looking at her older sister.

"Because Sharpay and Taylor are making me. And I thought mum and dad would say no." Gabriella huffed. Her mother had been more than happy to say yes, if meant Gabriella would be going out and socialising with other people her age and her father couldn't agree more as long as she was careful.

"Ah best friends twisting your arm." Sienna said, playing with a white teddy bear that sat on Gabriella's bed. "Who's party is it anyway?" She asked.

"Abby Lane." Sienna stared at her sister. "I know that what I said. But Sharpay said it's the perfect opportunity for me to mix." Gabriella said looking at her sister through her vanity mirror.

"Hmm… she has a point." Sienna said getting off of Gabriella's bed and standing behind her.

"Not you too." Gabriella moaned.

"Hey I think it's great you are going out Gab. You can't study forever. You got get your social skills up, because they are the only think you suck at!" Sienna started to brush Gabriella's long brown hair. "I think it will be good for you. Beside you might see that really hot guy that just moved in across the street." Sienna said.

Gabriella just looked up at her younger sister. "What I have been watching him all afternoon, he is so hot." This made Gabriella laugh.

"Would you mind." She suddenly said to her little sister.

"That's why I got up." She said in a 'duhh' voice.

"Thanks." And Sienna continued fixing Gabriella's hair while the two talked about what she should wear to the party.

* * *

Troy came down the star is with Logan, a pair of dark washed jeans on a dark blue shirt and a pair of black boots on. Jack was sat on a chair in the living room, when the two boys entered.

"Right be good. Logan leave the girls alone tonight." Jack said towards his youngest.

"I can't help is dad. The ladies just love them some Logan." This mad both Jack and Troy laugh as Logan used his hands to pull the collar of his shirt up.

"Right lets go. " Steven said appearing behind them looking not in a good mood.

"Just ignore him. He is just pissed that he isn't half as cool as you are." Logan said with a laugh before following his brother out to the car. Troy went to follow until "Troy, a word." Jack was standing in front of Troy.

"No trouble tonight." Troy just nodded along. "I mean it Troy. No fights no nothing. This isn't Arizona anymore this a new place, new people a fresh start for you. Don't screw it up."

"Got it." Troy said turning around.

"Oh and look out for Logan, the kids got a bit of a big mouth on him." And with that Troy walked out to the front door.

'How much trouble could it be?'

"Lets go Troy the ladies be waiting." Logan said from the front seat of Stevens car with a grin on his face.

* * *

_AN: So I am grateful to any reviews I get even if it's just a few, but I do really need to know more of you like this story if I am going to keep writing it. I do have a lot planned for this story and would really like to continue with it but I do kinda need to know you are all liking it first. _

_So please review even if it's only a word or two like 'Love it' or 'Hate it' _

_Anyway hope you enjoyed this, it was a lot longer than the first chapter just because of the detail of the house and such. Really hope more of you will review. _

_Daddy's little girl xoxox _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Read and Review!_

**Chapter 3 - That was Close.**

At half past eight Ryan's car pulled up outside Gabriella's house and Sharpay jumped out the passenger side and marched straight up to Gabriella's front door - while Ryan waited in the car.

She rang the doorbell once and then knocked twice before it was opened for her to step inside.

"Sharpay, you look really nice sweetheart." Gabriella's mum said greeting Sharpay with a small hug.

"Thanks Maria. Mum just sent it back from Italy." Sharpay was in a black bandaged dress that came down to her mid thigh and there were cut outs on either side of her hips revealing as she put it her tanned yet pale skin. It was finished off with two thick straps over her shoulders that criss-crossed on her back, she had her hair in curls and a pair and black heels on her feet.

"Well you look really pretty sweetheart." Maria said once more.

"Is Gabi ready yet? It's just Ryan is waiting in the car." Sharpay asked Maria Montez.

"I think she might be. Sienna is up there with her right, so just go straight up Shar." Maria said looking at the stairs. "Gabs Enna, Shapry is here." Maria said smiling once more at Sharpay before heading back into the living room.

Sharpay wasted no time. She ran up the stairs as fast as her heels would allow her and marched down the upper hallway before opening Gabriella's bedroom door. There are few times Sharpay Evans is ever lost for words but right now she was.

Gabriella was stood in front of her floor length mirror and Sienna was on the bed with a big smile on her face as she turned to Sharpay "Doesn't she look amazing?" Sienna was so happy she was almost bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah. Gabs that is… Whoa." Sharpay said entering the room properly. "It's just … Whoa." That was all Sharpay could muster up.

Gabriella was in a deep purple strapless dress. It fit her figure perfectly, pushed up her boobs and made her shape look more hour-glass than before. The dress then slightly puffed out at the her hips but went tight again and finished mid way down her thigh. She had on a pair of black chunky heels and her hair was pulled to the side and curled its way down to her right boob. She held a black clutch in her hands.

"Well …" Was all Gabriella said turning for both the girls and the both squealed and clapped their hands.

"This is going to be … I just can't wait until everyone sees you." Sharpay said hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Shar. You look nice too." Gabriella said smiling as Sharpay moved her side to side in their hug.

"Okay we have to go, cause Ryan is sat outside. So…" Sharpay said pulling away from Gabriella.

"Right let's go then." Gabriella walked out her room first and Sharpay turned to Sienna.

"Nice job baby Montez." Sharpay whispered hugging Sienna with one arm.

"What can I say. I am useful at some things." Sienna said with a smile and the two made their way down stairs after Gabriella.

* * *

Steven pulled his car into a pretty quiet street, until the reached the end. The house sat in the corer out the way but already the driveway was full and cars where spewing out onto the street. Steven parked a house or two away on the opposite side of the road. He, Logan and Troy all climbed out and before they could go anywhere Steven stopped them.

"Listen Logan don't be stupid and fuck about like last time." Steven said to his little brother.

"Hey that wasn't even my fault, one minute she wanted me next minute the boyfriend showed up. What was I suppose to do?" Logan said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Just be cool, and leave the girls alone. And you, well try not to kill someone yeah." And with that Steven turned and left Troy and Logan by the car as he walked over to the house shouting someones name and greeting a lot of people as he went.

"Ignore my brother. He can be a jackass at times." Logan said as he and Troy slowly made their way over to the overly packed house.

"Logan, to be honest I don't really give a fuck."

"I knew I was going to like you from the moment I meet you." Logan patted Troy on the back as the two entered the house.

* * *

Abby Lane was your typical cheerleader stereotype. Bleached blonde hair, fake tan , too many fake eyelashes, skinny body, push up bra - the works. Not exactly what Troy looked for in a girl but he sure was exactly what she was looking for.

"Who is that?" She asked her best friend Jennifer Roe. Jennifer turned her head so her short brown hair flicked over her shoulder, to see Logan walking in the front door with Troy.

"That's Leo or Leon. Stevens younger brother." Jennifer said about the shorter of the two boys.

"Yeah I know that Jen. I mean how is that total sex god beside him?" She said flicking her eyes over to Troy.

"Oh … Emm … I'm not too sure." Jennifer said but suddenly stopped herself and grabbed Abby's left arm tight.

"Ouch Jen! Get off!" Abby ribbed her arm out of Jennifer's grasp.

"That's the new kid!" Jennifer exclaimed to her best friend looking back at Troy who was now getting himself and Logan a drink.

"New kid? The one you were telling Ryan Evans about at lunch?" Abby asked looking Troy over once more.

"Yeah. I think so. Well he is with Logan and I guess Steven, and from what I heard from Fergus, who heard from Coach Davis, who was told by Coach Bolton … that his son was coming to stay with him. Therefor I am guessing sex god over there is him." Jennifer said not taking a pause as she rattled off all the information in her head.

"The new kid. More like sex on legs." Abby said licking her lower lip. Jennifer nodded in agreement just as Steven moved passed them and Abby reach her hand out and grabbed his arm.

"Steven." She blinked her eyelashes a few times and twirled the bottom of her hair with her finger.

"Yeah Abs?" Steven asked looking at her.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your brother? Or even tell us about him." Steven merely scoffed at Abby's suggestions - as he would rather do neither.

"What's to know. He is new, a guy, a dick and my step-dad's son." Steven tried to move away from the two girls but Abby dug her false nails into his arm making him stay.

"Come on Steven. Introduce us to your brother." Abby stuck out her bottom lip at him. Steven groaned, rolled his eyes then shock Abby off his arm.

"Fine." He grabbed Abby's hand and walked both girls over to Logan and Troy in the corner.

"Ladies." Logan whispered to Troy. "Crap wrong type of ladies." Logan sighed when he saw who his brother was bring over. "Word of advice Troy run for the hills, run for the hills."

"Abby, Jennifer. Oh brother of mine." Logan said to the three who had just approached them.

"Whatever Leon." Abby said going straight for Troy.

"Logan. Lo-gan. You know L.O.G.A.N." Logan emphasised his name, evening spelling it for her.

"Yeah Yeah Leo. Who is this then?" Jennifer asked also going straight for Troy. Logan moved out their way mumbling something under his breath.

"Abby Jennifer, this is Troy. Enjoy." And with that Steven walked away. Leaving the four of them in the corner of the room.

"Troy, as in the movie Troy. With Brad Pitt. That was hot, and your hot. I guess that's why it's your name." Logan made a gagging noise.

"No it's just Troy as in Troy." This made Logan laugh.

"Whatever it's hot as are you." Abby was now so close to Troy, that if she got any closer he would have to be carrying her.

"Totes." Jennifer agreed with her best friend. Troy just rolled his eyes, he was used to this sort of attention but for some reason when Abby did it, it made his skin crawl.

"So Troy, I hear your from…" Abby turned to look at Jennifer to fill in her pause.

"Arizona."

"Arizona." Abby repeated "That's not too far from here." Abby now had her hand on his chest and Logan was trying his best to either not to laugh or gag, he couldn't decide which though.

"Too close if you ask me." Troy answered removing her hand from his chest.

"Really. I thought Arizona was the next state over." Logan now couldn't help it he laughed which got a glare from Abby.

"Shut up Jen." Abby said moving back in on Troy.

"No Jen…" Troy emphasised Jen's name. "Your are completely right." And with that Troy shrugged Abby's arm off once more and moved away from both girls. Abby raise her arm and slapped the top of Jennifer's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Abby just groaned at her best friend.

"For being an idiot." And she sulked off into the main part of her dad's house, Jennifer hot on her heels.

"Abby wait."

* * *

Ryan had parked the street over so his car would be safe from drunken teenagers. He offered a hand to Gabriella as she got out the car and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks Ry." She straightened the bottom of her dress and then walked onto the pavement.

"Come on bestie." Sharpay said holding her arm out for Gabriella to take it. "This is going to be so much fun. Wait until Taylor see's you." Sharpay said practically dragging Gabriella down the street towards the party.

"Yeah can't wait." Gabriella turned her head and mouthed to Ryan for help. He just laughed and tipped his black hat at her. "Your no help at all Ryan James Evans!"

"Shh…Shh Gabi. Now come it's time to celebrate the end of a really good summer."

Before Gabriella knew it she was being pulled in the front door of the house, and was surround by people and noise. The house from what she could see looked a mess. Cups everywhere, people everywhere, shoes, toilet paper. It smelt like a bomb of alcohol had been dropped on the house it stunk that much.

"You know Shar I am not sure about this." Gabriella said in a rather nervous voice. Sharpay however didn't hear her she was too busy looking through the sea of people for Taylor.

"Don't worry Gabs I got you." Ryan said placing his hand on Gabriella's back and guiding her forward behind Sharpay.

"Thanks Ry, but if you had my back I won't have to be here." Gabriella moaned as the moved around a couple that were making out.

"Gabs it's time you got out. Enjoy life. Your can only be a teenager once." And with that Sharpay pulled Gabriella's arm almost out of it's socket.

"Taylor!"

Taylor was stood in the arms of a boy with a black fuzzy afro - her boyfriend Chad Danforth.

"Sharpay. Hey." She let go of Chad and moved over and gave her a hug.

"Oh my God." Taylor said when she reached Gabriella. "You look … oh my god!" Was all Taylor could say with a big smile on her face. "Gabs you look…"

"So pretty." Chad finished for his girlfriend giving Gabriella a hug and kiss on the check before slapping hands with Ryan.

"Yes so so pretty." Taylor now was hugging Gabriella.

"Thanks Tay. Sienna helped … a lot." Taylor and Sharpay just smiled at her.

"Drinks everybody." A tall skinny African American boy said as he approached the small group - Zeke Baylor.

"Hey Gabs looking good." Gabriella almost blushed was she was not used to this amount of attention for the way she looked.

"Thanks Zeke."

"Gabs." Chad said handing her a red cup. Gabriella new what is was before he even handed her it, she could smell it a mile off. She had no objection to drinking alcohol she just didn't do it that much.

"To the end of a great summer and …" Taylor was interrupted.

"Don't say!" Sharpay moaned.

"School." Taylor said making everyone laugh. The all took a gulp from their cups.

* * *

"So you are from Arizona?" It must have been the sixth person to have asked Troy that since Logan and he began moving through the crowd of people.

"Yeah, just moved here." Was all Troy would say and move on. Until the found themselves in the kitchen.

"Ah little Mason." Someone through their arm around Logan's shoulder - Fergus Scott (Steven's best friend and teammate.)

"Fergus." Was all Logan said.

"Aw come on man, it was one game." Fergus said referring to the game of soccer they had played a week or so a go.

"Yeah, tell that to the tree you put me in." Logan said sarcastically.

"Log it was only a game." Came the voice of another friend of Stevens, Tony Edwards.

"Yeah Ton it was only a tree." Logan whipped his head around to tell him.

"Chill out little bro." Steven was now definitely intoxicated.

"Let me push you into a tree bro. See how you like it." This made Troy chuckle.

"You must be dick … Troy I mean." Tony corrected himself.

"And you must be jack…" Troy then turned to Fergus. "And you must be ass." Logan laughed at his observations of Steven's friends.

"Ha…ha…ha" Fergus said in Troy's face.

"Dude get a breath mint. Man alive!" Troy said swiping a hand in front of his face to get ride of the smell.

"Dude why don't you fuck off back to what ever shit hole you crawled out of." Steven said stepping up to Troy, though in his drunken state he kind of swayed slightly.

"Better mine than yours"

"I…I…I" Steven was really swaying now.

"You what?" Troy said looking down at his step-brother slightly.

"Fuck you man."

"Whoa really original." Was all Troy said. Logan turned his brother with his hands.

"Hey look their is Abby. On you go big bro." And pushed him forwards sending him flying across the room with Tony and Fergus chasing after him.

"Hey Logan I think I need some air." Troy suddenly said.

"You want me to come with?" Logan asked him.

"Nah you stay put. Don't get yourself into trouble now." Troy said moving back towards the front of the house.

"Me trouble … Ladies the Logan is right here." Logan gave a wink to Troy and chased after some senior girls. That all laughed and threw their arms around him. Troy heard him say something like "Miss me."

* * *

"Guys it's really hot in here, I think I am going to get some fresh air." Gabriella said to her friends. They all nodded and Chad asked if she was okay on her own she thanked him and said they should all stay and enjoy themselves and that she wouldn't be long. She moved out from wherever in the house she was - she wasn't quiet sure - she turned a corner and ran straight into Abby.

"Watch it." Abby turned her head to get a look at who had just run into her.

"Oh it's you Montez." She spat. "What are you doing here. I have not once seen you at any party let alone one of mine. " Jennifer nodded in agreement. Gabriella was not one for confrontation, it made her sick just thinking about it. And here she was about to have one with the meanest girl in school.

"Just trying something new." Gabriella said quietly.

"What was that sorry couldn't here cause your so fucking quiet." Abby laughed almost in her face, while Jennifer cackled behind her.

"I…" But Gabriella knew that Abby had heard her, she was just being Abby.

"Look Abby I was just going outside for some fresh air. So if you don't mind." Gabriella said pushing past both girls.

"Might wanna try a new dress too, that one so not for you." And with that Abby and Jennifer went off still laughing their heads off.

Gabriella put her head down and hurried as quickly as she could out of the house. She reached the front door squeezed through it and walked out onto the pavement away from all the other party goers and took a deep breath to get rid of her sickly feeling.

* * *

Troy had been leaning against the side of another house with a cigarette in his mouth watching people go in and out of Abby's dad's house. That's when he saw her. She had squeezed out between a couple guys at the front door and moved as quickly as she could down the driveway to the pavement. Troy had seen many girls in his days, many pretty girls but none like her. Definitely none like her.

Troy took a last drag from his cigarette and through it on the ground once again stomping it out with his foot. He straightened himself up before slowly walking across the grass back onto the pavement and towards Gabriella. She was searching through her clutch for something most likely her phone, when there was an outburst from inside the house.

The next thing Troy saw was Logan been thrown out the front door and landing in a roll on the front grass. A much older and bigger looking guy come out after him and Troy stopped to look at the scene beside him as did Gabriella, but not before taking a glance at each other quickly first.

"Look man she never said boyfriend. She really never." Logan was stumbling backwards away from the guy now. "She was all over me man. I mean come on why be with a girl like that." Logan go to his feet and sized himself up to the guy in front of him.

"Yeah, pretty boy. You think my girlfriend would go for a scrawny runt like you. Freshman."

"If you want to get technical I am not freshman for a few more days yet." This didn't help Logan's case. The guy tensed his arms up so Logan could see his muscles.

"Whoa those are some nice arms you got there what do you press like 250? No. Steroids?" The guy kept coming at Logan. A lot of the people inside had now come out front to see what was going on including Chad, Zeke, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan.

"Look…look I am sure we can come to some understanding." Logan said.

"Yeah understand this." And Logan braised himself for the impact but it never came, instead came the sound of the guy hitting the ground and everyone went silent. Logan opened his eyes and saw Troy stood in front of him, and the big muscle guy on the floor.

"Whoa." Was all he could say as Troy's knuckles where slightly white with tension and red with the guys blood.

"Next time don't pick on little kids. And keep your girlfriend in check." With that Troy turned to Logan.

"Come on let's go before you sleep with his mother." And with that Troy pushed Logan onto the street.

"Hey!" The guy was back on his feet shouting after Troy. "That was lucky, come back here and do it again funny boy. See what you get" He was being held up by some of other big guys. Troy didn't even stop, he just kept walking Logan however turned his head and then spoke.

"Nice. Nice ignore this big steroid guy." Logan turned his head once more. "Shit Troy." They had almost reached Gabriella when Logan shouted out, and as if on instinct Troy pushed Logan into Gabriella and ducked just as a brick flew over his head. The force of Troy pushing Logan into Gabriella moved the two out the way so neither got hit by the brick, or the one that was thrown after that.

Troy turned his head slightly to look at the guy who was now laughing with his friends.

"Dance funny boy! Dance for us!" He through another brick and Troy had to duck again once more. Logan and Gabriella now cowered back behind a bush in another garden to avoid the bricks that were being thrown at Troy.

"Oh I'll fucking dance alright." Troy leaned forward and picked up a brick and threw it so quickly the guy didn't have time to blink before it hit him in the ribs. He buckled over in pain. The music in the house had now been turned off and everyone was outside. Before anything else could be down the sound of sirens came out of nowhere.

"Troy." Logan said jumping out of the bushes, and reaching for Troy's arm to drag him down the street.

"If dad finds out we are so dead and by we I mean you." Logan and Troy took off at a sprint as the rest of the party goers scattered also.

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted as they came towards her. Zeke bent down a pulled her up out the bush.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked her.

"Guys okays later, but right now we gotta go unless you fancy a night in county jail!" Chad said taking a hold of Taylor's hand and the group of friends began to leg it down the street, the girls struggling in their heels. They cut through a garden that led to the street over from the one the police where coming down and to where both Ryan and Chad's cars where.

"Quick Quick, get in." Ryan said opening the door and Sharpay and Gabriela jumped in the back while Chad, Zeke and Taylor got in the other car.

* * *

Before Gabriella knew it she as outside her house with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Taylor said she is fine they dropped Zeke off then went to Taylor's house her parents are away until tomorrow night." Sharpay said reading the text she had just received from Taylor.

"Well that was … "

"Horrible." Gabriella said putting her head in her hands. "Do you now see why I don't go to these things. God! Look I am still shaking." Gabriella said holding her hands up so the other two could see.

"It's not usually like that Gabs promise. If I knew that was going to happen I would have never invited you out." Sharpay said feeling really guilty about what had just happened.

Ryan suddenly started to laugh.

"What's so funny Ryan James?" Sharpay demand from her brother.

"Mr Hottie from early saved you." Ryan said looking at Gabriella. There was a silent pause then the three burst out laughing.

"Look I should get going. Apart from my run in with Abby." Which she had told them all about. "And nearly getting savaged by bricks, I did actually enjoy some of it." Sharpay gave her a big smile.

"Yeah. That means you can come out from now on, and don't worry next time I won't leave your side. Promise." With that Gabriella gave them both awkward hugs because of how they were all sat in the car and got out and headed to her front door, she gave them a wave as the car drove off.

Troy watched from his window as Gabriella let out a sigh at her door. She waited for a few moments before turning around unlocking it and letting herself in. Troy watched from his window seat in his room as she turned the hall light on and slipped off her shoes. She was so small without her heels on. She looked up and Troy ducked so she wouldn't see him.

Gabriella just had a feeling someone was watching her so she looked up, the Bolton's house across the road had it's upstairs rooms lights on and she could have sworn she saw a black shadow duck but then she shock her head, she had an eventful night and the alcohol in her system was probably just making her eyes play tricks on her. With a last sigh she closed the door and locked it and headed up to bed.

* * *

Troy's bedroom door opened and Jack stepped inside the room.

"Hey. So how was the party?" Jack asked Troy, he and Logan had come straight in and went straight to their own rooms and Steven hadn't gotten in yet.

"Alright I guess. If your in to that sort of thing." Troy said not really looking at Jack but at Gabriella closing her front door - she was pretty.

"No trouble?" This made Troy turn his head.

"No." He said it very sharply.

"I'm sorry Troy, it's just with everything in Arizona… I just want to make sure you stay on the straight and narrow here. Cause this son… this is your last chance." Jack said looking at his son with sympathetic eyes.

"Listen I know…" But Troy cut him.

"Look as much as I would love to go down memory lane with you, it looks like it's the wrong 'son' that you should be worried about." Troy said moving to his bed.

"What do you … " Before Jack could finish he heard his wife scream and saw the blue lights flashing outside the window.

"STEVEN MASON-BOLTON!"

Once Jack was safely downstairs talking to the police and shouting at a a very drunk Steven, Logan came into Troy's room.

"Dude that was so close." He said sitting down on the chair across the room from Troy.

"Hmm." Was all Troy said looking at his 15 year old step-brother.

"Yeah look Troy I'm sorry about … well the flying bricks. And dance monkey boy dance"

"They called me funny." Troy told Logan with an amused look on his face.

"Monkey Boy sounds better." Logan went on. "I just you know."

"Dude who old are you?" Troy asked him.

"15." He said with a big grin on his face. Troy just shock his head and let out a laugh.

"The ladies will be your biggest downfall." Troy said getting up off his bed.

"Yeah monkey boy and Gabriella Montez will be yours." Troy snapped his head around.

"What?"

"Don't what me monkey boy. She was no where near to getting hit by any sort of brick steroid boy threw. Yet you pushed me straight into her. And don't give me shit about bad aim cause you monkey boy you can throw." Logan said teasing Troy slightly about their neighbour across the street.

"Next time I'll just let the guy pummel you into the ground." Logan got up and moved to the door.

"Whatever you say." He walked out the door and pocked his head back through. "You know I'm glad you came here monkey boy. It's nice to have a brother that sticks up for you." And with that Logan was gone and Troy was alone.

"Yeah I am not so sure myself." He said looking out his wind at Gabriella's house and saw her through the upstairs window, she was sat on a bed with a girl that looked like her mini-me.

"Not to sure if this was the right place at all."

* * *

_AN: Not that I have many reviews for this story yet, but much apprestation for those I do have. So at the moment I am writing this for you guys. More reviews would be great though. This is a treat two updates in one day, I most likely won't do it again, I just had some extra free time on my hands today. So please keep following this story and please let me know what you think. As always all reviews are welcome. _

_Daddy's little girl xoxox _


End file.
